


Sex With Styles

by freakwriter



Category: Big Bang (Band), Big Time Rush, One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakwriter/pseuds/freakwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new life for Niall Horan. His job as a PA for Harry Styles can't stop there, at the office but also gets moved to the bedroom when Styles can't seem to hold it in anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Niall gazed at the building that was meant to be both his and his best friend's, Louis.  
It was a an apartment complex with about 52 flats or so. Louis pulled into the drive way and the moving truck stopped behind them. They came down and walked up the stairs, through the door before they got to the reception.

There was three elevator doors on both opposite walls. They got in and pressed the tenth button there.  
They were both giddy with excitement. They were fresh out of college and had just gotten jobs. Louis would be working as a fashion designer for his Mum's firm so he gets to stay at home and fax his drawing to them.

Niall on the other hand had gotten a job as a PA for the CEO of Styles enterprise. He has seen the man on many newspapers and magazines. He was handsome.

 

They got to their floor and looked for a door labeled 14b. They pushed open the door when they found it. They stepped aside for the men who were helping them bring up their cushions. They weren't moving much. Just cushions, three mattresses, a plasma, home theatre and glass tables.

 

They paid the men after they've finished bringing up their assets and luggage. Louis arranged the sitting room while Niall did their bedroom, not forgetting to put up the green and ash wallpapers in the rooms. When he was through he got into the kitchen and cleaned the tables and counters. With a sticky paper and pen he labeled where the kitchen instruments would go to.

 

Louis was fixing the cable when Niall strolled into the sitting and plopped down on the couch.

 

"Lazy arse." The feathery haired man said to his friend. Niall just grunted and lay on his back. He was exhausted and they were yet to wash the toilet and bathroom.

Louis finally fixed the cable just when the bell rang. Niall groaned and stuffed his face into the couch.

 

"Go and get Ni." Louis said, his tone was laced with amusement. Niall got up and dragged himself to the door. A woman stood there with pie and a huge smile on her face.

 

"Hello how may I-"  
She cut Niall off and went on to talk. "Oh my. My new neighbor or is it ours? I dunno, I'm only seeing you. You look cute. Any way I made this apple pie for you hope you like it. I live on the fourteenth floor, apartment 60a incase you want to look for me. I'll shut up now and leave." She said and ran down the hall, to the elevator.

Niall closed the door and brought in the pie and placed it on the centre table in the sitting room.

 

"Who was that?" Louis asked.

 

"Apparently our neighbor from the 14th floor and he brought pie." Niall said, sniffing it. Louis head popped out from the side of the tv. He let go of the wires he was holding and was about to move towards the couch when Niall threw a pillow at him and pointed at the tv.

 

"Fix it or no dish!" He said. Louis snorted and went back to work. Niall left the pie in the kitchen and went to wash and clean up the toilet. When he was through Louis was through also.  
They both moved to the bathroom. Midnight Memories by a british-irish boy band began to play.

With a sway of their hips they began to scrub the bathroom. When they were through they mopped up the floor before moving to wash their hands with hot water.

They sat down with the pie and two cans of beer in front of them.

"To a new life." Louis cheered and raised his hand in the air.

"To finding the right one." Niall cheered and hit his spoon against Louis'


	2. Meeting The Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Styles Enterprise building is the same as Oscorp building in the Amazing Spiderman

Niall could hear the same high pitched voice calling out his name but he doesn't want to get up, he was having the best dream ever. There was a hot bowl of soup in his hands and his feet were being massaged by sweet looking men. 

Yes. Yes. Ye-owh!

 

Louis smirked at the shivering man on the bed. He smiled in satisfaction when the blonde rolled out of bed and stretched like a little kitten.

 

Niall groaned and stood up. Louis handed him his brush and mouth wash. Niall smiled gratefully to his friend before going into the bathroom to freshen up. Today was his first day at Styles enterprise, his first day as Styles PA.

 

He pulled on a white dress shirt tucked into a light blue suit pants that Louis chose for him. He sat down on the chair facing the mirror while Louis brushed his hair. 

 

"You have to be calm today, Ni." Louis said as he brushed the blonde's hair to a quiff. Niall couldn't calm his nerves and he knew he was going to flop today.

 

"I'm going to flop." He said with a sigh. Louis massaged his best friends' shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. 

 

"You'll be awesome. If it goes bad, hide in a toilet and video call me." He said and kissed the blonde's cheek. Niall stood up and kissed Louis on the cheek and picked up his briefcase. He waved at Louis who waved with a toast in his hand. 

 

*

Niall got to work with enough to spare. He greeted the dark haired woman at the reception. Niall took the elevator to the 69th floor. When he got there, it was basically empty. Every inch of Style's enterprise was made of glass so the 69th floor was no different. Niall's spot was by the door leading to Styles office. There was a huge guy there dressed in black, his hand crossed in front of him.

 

"Good morning." Niall greeted out of respect for the elderly. The man smiled at the irish lad.

 

"Mr. Styles wants to see you." He said and Niall wondered, what his job here was when the man's bodyguard was already doing his job.  
Niall dropped his briefcase on the table, he wiped his hands on his pants and tried to calm his nerve before going into the office.

 

Surprisingly the office was dark due to the deep purple. The floor was carpeted. There was a plasma on the other side of the wall. There was a mahogany table with a computer. A silhouette stood up and walked around until it got to the front of the table. Why was it so dark in here?

 

As if reading Niall's mind, the silhouette clapped his hands and the lights came on.

 

"Oh. You installed the clapper." Niall blurt out and slapped his mouth shut. He did not just quote Jim Carrey. He finally looked at the sil- HARRY!

Fucking hell.

 

The man was in a grey suit that looked smooth and ironed, his curls were pulled back a little at the front. The suit was unbuttoned and so were the first four buttons of the man's shirt, showing off ...tattoos. Niall bit down on his lips and silently prayed he doesn't get a hard on by just looking at the man in front of him.

 

"My sister chose you." He said and Jesus Mary and Joseph. The man's voice, it was hoarse and thick. It reminded Niall of a throaty moan. Niall wondered how Harry would sound if he moaned.

 

"Niall."

The voice snapped Niall back to the man. He wasn't leaning on his table anymore but was making his way towards the cute blonde man. Niall couldn't help but take a few steps back when Harry had stopped in front of him.

 

"S-sir?" 

Harry tucked his hands into his pocket and stared at the blonde. He was small and had the cutest blush Harry had ever seen. I wonder what's on his mind, Harry thought. He also wondered if Niall was also timid outside work environment. 

 

"She said you're fast, reliable and hard-working, is that true?" He asked and watched the blonde's face. He could only read a little of the boy's face and stance.

 

"Yes sir." 

Harry turned back to face his seat. If he gets closer to the lad he had this feeling he would want to place a kiss on that collarbone that was exposed to him. 

 

"Get me a coffee, black and tell Josh from the 12th floor I want to see him quickly." Harry hissed. He sat back in his chair and began typing. Niall snapped out of his dazed and rushed out of his office. Niall took the elevator to the 12th floor, that was filled with people and not empty like his floor. He smiled at the first person he saw.

 

"Hi I'm Niall. Mr Styles asked me to tell Josh to meet him. Do you know a Josh?" Niall asked. The short mexican lad looked at him and smiled. 

 

"I'm Carlos Pena. I'll lead you to him." He said and Niall grinned in relief. He followed Carlos until he got to Josh. The lad was far taller than Niall and Carlos but he wasn't as tall as Harry. He had black hair that was quiffed too.

I really need to change my hair style, Niall thought to himself. He smiled at Josh.

 

"Hi I'm Niall. Mr Styles is requesting your presence." Niall said with a smiled. Josh chuckled and stood up from his seat. They walked back to the elevator where Niall parted ways with Josh. 

Thankfully he had done a week long tour on the building and knew where the coffee room was. Yep. It was a big room with about 30 coffee makers. It was as if Styles knew things or read papers from the suggestion box. If he doesn't know things he wouldn't be one of the strongest hotel builder and designer in the world. All his hotels are seven starred.

 

Niall got the coffee. Black with no sugar. He took the elevator back up to the 64th floor. He knocked before he carefully opened the door. He walked self consciously towards Harry's table, which was empty. When he turned around he almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Harry on the couch, Ipad in his hand. The man looked appealing. It must be exhausting for him. Poor thing.

He took a coaster and placed the coffee on the table. He took his phone and took the elevator to the 10th floor, far away from him as possible. He didn't even try to be polite because his hard-on couldn't stay hidden. He dashed into the toilet and into the stall. He quickly pressed 2- which was speed dial for Louis. 

 

Louis came into view on Niall's Iphone. He looked like he had showered and eaten.   
He had forgotten to eat this morning.

 

"Five hours. You lasted." Louis said, biting the tip of his pencil.

 

"Do you know how hard it is for me to work with someone that looks like .... I...I can't even.... he's like the greek god of Lust." Niall blurted out. Louis eyes widened. He picked something up and shoved it into his camera. It was a picture of Harry in a suit. 

 

"Is that him?" He asked. Niall nodded.

 

"He looks handsome but Niall comparing him to the-"

 

"I got a hard on by just looking at him."   
Now Louis eyes were now wide. 

 

"My advice is GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!" He yelled the last bit and Niall had to reduce the volume of the phone. 

 

"Okay..."

 

"And Niall please don't wank at work. If you start now you'll be doing it every time." Niall felt his cheek heat up. He said an okay before ending the call.  
Niall hoped no one had listened to the conversation he just had in the toilet. He went to the sing and washed his head then dried it under a heater.

He walked out of the feeling self conscious. He took the elevator back to the last floor and took his seat at his desk. He pulled out his laptop from his bag and after a while of playing Chess with his computer he pulled out the pack of Merlin season 2.

 

He was at the part when Merlin was trying to make Arthur believe that King Uther's wife was a troll. Niall was amazed by the chemistry between Merlin and Arthur. He wanted that with somebody.

His office phone rang and he picked it.

 

"Styles Enterprise..."

 

"My office." Can the man talk like a normal person and not like someone that had issues. Niall paused his series and got into Styles office.

 

"I want you to pull up and print out every file under the name Protrea Hotel. Google it, print out the information you think I need and hand it to me tomorrow at the airport."   
Niall was amazed, this was the longest the man had spoken all day. He nodded and turned around to leave when Harry spoke again.

 

"Pack up. We are visiting my hotel tomorrow and we'll be staying for three days."   
Niall wanted to turn around and scream WHAT?! but he couldn't, he shan't, he wouldn't.

 

He went back to his seat and was about to type but being the guy he was Niall procrastinated. He went back to watching his series. He was about to move to a new episode when Harry came out.

 

"I'll be gone for the day. You'll stay for an hour before leaving." He said and walked to the elevator. It pulled open and Niall watched the man as he got in.

 

Niall stayed an hour and dashed out of the office. On his way home he stopped at Domino pizza where he ordered one Mexican pizza. He went up to ColdStone and ordered two oreo overload.  
Niall got home to Louis trying to belly dance to Rihanna and Shakira's Can't Remember To Forget You.

 

"Uhh...Lou?"  
Louis spun around with a big grin on his face. He reduced the volume of the tv.

 

"Ni thank you for marking the kitchen or else I wouldn't know where what should go to." Louis said and jumped on his friend and clung to him like a Koala.   
Niall chuckled and sat on the couch. He placed the pizza and ice-cream on his lap. Louis grabbed the ice-cream and quickly took a spoon. He pulled the cover up for the pizza and inhaled. 

 

"You just smelt the food."

 

"Don't blame me. Four of our neighbor brought fish over. We have fish sauce, fried fish, fish kebab and fish stew." And to show the laughing Niall he wasn't joking he brought out a tray filled with the fish kebab. 

They laughed and dug in while Niall went on to talk about his day. Louis also told him he sent a design today.

 

"You know the weird thing."

 

"Wort?" Louis asked with his mouth full.

 

"I didn't receive any calls today from other companies and stuff." Niall said, licking his spoon.

 

"Try E-mail."  
Niall let out a string of curses as he grabbed his laptop. How could he forget. He decided to blame Merlin than Harry.  
When he opened up the E-mail he almost collapsed. 100+ messages and he had also forgotten about the thing Harry said he should print out. 

 

"Lou."

 

"Yels."

 

"Mr. Styles said I'll be accompanying him to his hotel tomorrow and we'll be gone for three days." Niall said,looking at his friend. Louis just beamed his friend. Didn't he know traveling came with the job?

 

"That's cool. No matter what get your own room and wank in the bathroom."   
Niall slapped his friend with the pillow. 

 

"I'll help you pack."

 

"Thanks Boo."

Niall didn't want to think about it. But the thing is he'll be alone with Harry in a plane (save for the hostess and all) that had a bedroom. Mr Styles doesn't even bat an eye his way so Niall fantasizing about him would go unnoticed, right?


End file.
